


Greatest Honour

by CreepyPastaBoi



Series: Monster Garry Crossover AU [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: Toby and Lou take their 6 month old daughter, Feronia over to visit EJ, Brian and Garry. At first it seems like just an ordinary visit but soon EJ discovers the real reason behind it and he is overwhelmed with happiness.





	Greatest Honour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangoshibi (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mangoshibi+%28Tumblr%29).



Garry was relaxing on the floor by a window, soaking up the sun that was coming through but jumped to his feet when there was a knock on the door. His tendrils emerged from the hole in his chest and absorbed the scent in the air.

_They were here._

“I’ll get it!” Garry announced as he made his way over to the front door. His little feet tapped on the hardwood floor as he skipped over to his destination. He was beyond excited. His heart was pounding in his chest. When he stood before the door his tendrils emerged from his chest hole and wrapped around the door handle. They turned it and pulled open the door. The old hinges creaked and moaned as the door opened and on the other side stood their guests; Toby Rogers, Lou Schumacher and their daughter, Feronia Rogers.

Little Feronia was barely six months old and this was her first time out of the house. Her parents thought it was time she visited her family and they really wanted to get out. They felt trapped in their home for the last six months.

“Welcome! You’re finally here!” Garry exclaimed. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. He had been waiting to meet Feronia ever since Toby called to announce her birth. Today was the day he finally got to meet his little cousin!

“Hello Garry,” Lou said with a smile. “It’s so nice to see you after all this time.”

“It's nice to see you too! I missed you guys!”

“We missed you too little buddy.” Garry looked over at Toby and when he saw what he was holding he nearly lost his composure. In his arms was a light green blanket wrapped around what he assumed was Feronia.

“Is that her?!”

“It is indeed,” Lou giggled. “Let’s head inside and you can get a closer look.”

“Yay!” The little pup bounced around their feet as they made their way over to the living room. “I’m going to meet my cousin!” The little pup sang as he jumped up on one of the sofas.

“Garry, please quiet down.” The three turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was EJ who had just exited his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He turned to Garry and put a finger over his lips to indicate to the pup that he had to lower his voice. Garry gave out a small huff in response but obeyed. “Now that’s better. Welcome guys!”

“Hey EJ.” Lou went over to the eyeless demon and gave him a big hug. EJ wrapped his arms around his friend and lifted them off the ground in a big bear hug. “Hey! Put me down!” Lou laughed and gave EJ’s shoulder a light smack.

“Sorry.” EJ chuckled and set Lou back on the ground. “I just missed you. We haven’t seen you guys in months!”

“Well if you remember correctly I did give birth six months ago,” Lou said somewhat sarcastically. “Toby and I have been kinda busy because of it.”

“Yeah, I get it. A new baby is a handful. How have you been holding up?”

“How do you think?” Toby said in a flat voice. Looking at him, one could tell that he was exhausted.

“You look like death…”

“I feel like it too…”

“Sit down you two and I’ll make some tea.” EJ offered.

“Tea sounds amazing. Thanks EJ.” Lou flopped down on the sofa across from Garry. The little pup watched as they struggled to keep their eyes open. Was a baby really that exhausting?

“You two must be exhausted,” EJ commented as he put the kettle on the stove burner.

“That we are…” Toby yawned mid-sentence and Lou was quick to follow him. “Sleeping is something that no longer exists…”

“What is sleep?” EJ chuckled at Lou’s comment and went to sit beside Garry while Toby sat beside Lou.

“I’m so glad we don’t have a newborn…”

“It’s hard work but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Toby looked down at the baby in his arms with a loving smile then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Feronia made a little sound but didn’t wake up. Toby smiled as he watched her settle back down and drift back to sleep. Garry hopped down from his spot beside EJ and went over to Toby. The little pup sat at his feet and looked up at him. “Do you want to see her?”

“Yeah!” His little tail began wagging. Toby chuckled and patted the free spot beside him and Garry was quick to jump up. Lou watched with a smile as Garry leaned in to look at the little one in Toby’s arms. “She’s so small…”

“Mmhmm. Very tiny.”

With all of the talking going on, Feronia was starting to waking up. Her big blue eyes fluttered open and a big yawn escaped her lips. She made a little sound as she stretched her arms up above her head which caused Toby to smile so widely that he thought his face might crack. Garry, on the other hand, resisted the urge to squeal. She was the cutest thing he had ever seen and the little sounds she made was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

When Feronia had woken up, the first thing she saw was Garry. The little pup had his face so close to hers he could feel the little puffs of air coming from her nose. “Garry… you’re too close.” EJ warned. Garry sat back and pouted.

“EJ you worry too much.” Came Lou’s muffled voice due to their face being pressed against the seat of the couch.

“I’m just afraid he might accidentally hurt her. She’s so small.”

“Nothing is gonna happen.” It was that very moment that Toby had a tic. His head twitched to the side a few times causing his neck to crack and when it was over his cheeks turned red. Feronia was amused by this and giggled while Lou joined in. This just caused his face to turn an even darker shade of red and he looked away.

“Don’t be embarrassed uncle Toby!” Garry said cheerfully as he looked up at Toby. His little tail was wagging so fast that it was nothing more than a blurry blob.

“It’s embarrassing…”

“But they make you unique!”

“He’s right.” Toby turned to Lou who sat up and kissed his cheek. “And I think your tics are super cute.”

“Shut up…” Lou giggled and gave him another kiss. Feronia watched the whole interaction from Toby’s arms and giggled when Lou kissed Toby.

“Is that funny?” Toby asked the little girl.

“I love her so much!” Garry said and leaned in again. Now Feronia was paying attention to him and she was very curious. Who or what was this thing? She looked over at this strange creature with her big blue eyes. Garry was captivated by those eyes. They were so big and blue. So bright and full of life. He had never seen eyes so bright and blue before. They were just like the sky.

Feronia, on the other hand, had never seen anything quite like Garry before. While most children might have cried at the sight of Garry, Feronia did not. Instead, she examined the pup, trying to figure out what he was. Garry’s tail never stopped wagging and as he looked at her, his horde emerged from the hole in his chest and hovered over the baby. His horde was just as curious and wanted to know more about this little creature.

A tendril emerged from the hole in Garry’s chest and cautiously approached Feronia after it picked up her scent in the air. It was trying to figure out if she was a threat or not. She smelled just like Lou and Lou was a friend so she must be as well. Satisfied, the tendril was about to move away and go back into Garry’s chest when suddenly a chubby little hand reached up and grabbed it. The tendril jolted in surprise and tried to wiggle free. As Feronia grabbed it, everyone in the room could hear a small shrill sound and they all turned their heads to Feronia and Garry.

“What on earth was that?” Lou asked in surprise and sat up to get a better look.

“That was Garry’s horde,” EJ responded casually. Toby and Lou both stared at him.

“His horde? Since when has his horde always been able to make sounds?” Toby asked in disbelief.

“All the time!” Came Garry’s cheerful little voice. “Normally you can’t hear it but I guess Feronia surprised it.”

“You learn something new every day…” Lou was still in a bit of shock. They never thought they would ever hear the horde make such a sound. It was actually a rather adorable little squeak.

Toby looked down at Feronia and the tendril still trapped in her chubby little fist. It was wiggling about, not necessarily in a panic but it was clear that it didn’t like being squeezed. With a chuckle, Toby pried open Feronia’s hand and the tendril quickly retreated back to the safety of Garry’s chest. All of the adults laughed and even Garry and Feronia joined in.

“I see everyone is having a good time.” A new voice said. Everyone turned their head to EJ’s room and there stood Brian. He was dressed in EJ’s clothes which were a bit loose on him and he looked as if he had just woken up.

“Brian!” Lou got up from the couch and raced over to him. They tackled him in a hug and almost knocked him over.

“Lou! Good to see you!” Brian laughed and returned the hug.

“I see someone returned from the land of the dead.” They said after noticing how tired Brian was. EJ snorted as he held back a laugh and Brian’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Very funny… You aren’t looking so great yourself, by the way.” Now EJ burst into laughter and it was Lou’s turn to look annoyed.

“Yeah, I guess I deserved that…” They sighed in defeat.

The kettle went off which stopped EJ’s laughter and he got up to go prepare the tea. “You want some tea babe?”

“Yes please.” Brian went over to an empty seat and sat down while Lou took their place by Toby. They began chatting and soon Feronia began to fuss.

“What’s wrong now sweetie?” Toby looked down at her and was about to check her diaper when Garry spoke up.

“She’s hungry!”

“You can tell that? How?”

“Garry is very sensitive to these kind of things,” EJ explained as he poured the hot water into cups.

“EJ, can we steal him for like the next few years?” Lou pleaded. “He would be such a great help with Feronia…”

“ _Ha!_ Not a chance!”

Brian chuckled and nodded. “We have our baby, and you have yours.”

“I had to try.” Lou shrugged and everyone laughed. EJ soon brought over the cups and handed them off to everyone while Toby got up and rummaged through the bag he had brought to get Feronia’s bottle. “Do you need any help babe?”

“Nah I got it.” Finally, he got out the bottle which he put to the side and reached in the bag again. He then pulled out a temperature controlled travel mug.

“What’s in there?” Garry asked and pointed to the mug.

“Its milk,” Toby responded and the pup perked up.

“Can I have some?”

Toby chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry kiddo but this is for Feronia. She needs her special milk in order to grow big and strong.”

“Why is it special?”

“Well, it’s milk that came from me,” Lou explained. Garry looked over at them in disbelief.

“Came from you?! But how?!” Once again, all of the adults laughed.

“Well when someone gives birth their body produces milk to feed the baby and this milk is special because it helps the baby grow,” Lou said. Garry stared at them in amazement.

“Are you part cow?” Lou was shocked. They were not expecting that. Both EJ and Brian froze. Brian wasn’t sure what to say while EJ was completely embarrassed. Before he could apologize, Toby burst out into laughter. If he wasn’t holding Feronia then Lou would have punched him. They took a deep breath and looked down at Garry.

“No Garry. I’m not part cow. All mammals produce milk for their babies. Cows and humans are some but monkeys, apes, horses, goats and many others also produce milk. Oh, and only the females can make milk. Males cannot.”

“I thought you were a male.” Garry was now very confused. All of this information was buzzing around his head as he tried to process it. “How can you give birth if you’re a male?”

“Oh… Um… well…”

EJ noticed that Lou was starting to get uncomfortable so he quickly stepped in. “Well you see Garry, Lou was born a female but doesn’t see themselves as one. There are many humans like them who don’t see themselves as the gender they were born as so they go by different names and pronouns. Some use male pronouns if they were born a girl and others use female pronouns if they were born a girl. Lou, on the other hand, is a little different. They don’t like using gender-specific pronouns which is why we use ‘ _they’_ and ‘ _them’_. Their body is female so they are able to have babies but they don’t feel like a girl. Myself, on the other hand, I am a male but depending on the season I can change for a bit then turn back. The reason I can do this is because I am a demon but Lou is a human so they can only change their look. Does that make any sense?”

“Yep! They can make babies but aren’t female!” EJ smiled proudly knowing that Garry understood. “But then… How do you make milk? You don’t have an udder like cows do.”

EJ took in a nice, deep breath. He wasn’t going to yell at Garry. He was still young. He didn’t know any better. Kids had no filter. Luckily for EJ, Lou wasn't bothered by the question. In fact, they were amused. EJ felt a rush of relief flow over him when Lou started giggling. “No Garry, I don’t have an udder but I do have something similar. I produce the milk in my chest and Feronia latches on like a baby cow does to the mom’s udder. I just took the milk out and put it in that mug so it would be easier to feed her.”

“Yeah, she can drink from a bottle and if you want, you can help feed her,” Toby said and Garry perked up at this.

“Really? I can?”

“Yeah! You can hold her while I fill up the bottle.” Garry was bouncing with joy on the couch but calmed down when Toby soothingly shushed him. Slowly, Garry calmed down until his excited bouncing transformed into a quick tail wag. Toby smiled and carefully handed Feronia to Garry. He made sure he was holding her correctly before letting go. “Remember to support her head.”

Garry nodded and looked down at the baby in his arms. Feronia looked up at him with wide eyes and a big smile on her face. “Hello Feronia! I’m Garry!” Feronia giggled in response. She reached up with a small chubby hand and touched the smooth surface of his skull. She made a sound of amazement when she felt the bone texture. This was a new thing to her. She was fascinated. Garry nudged her little hand which made her squeal.

All of the adults in the room smiled as they watched this interaction. Toby poured the warm milk out of the mug and into the bottle. He screwed on the top and gave it a good shake to make sure the temperature was even throughout then handed the bottle to Garry. “Now just hold it up to her mouth and she should start eating.” He explained. Garry nodded and held the bottle up to Feronia’s mouth, just like Toby said. The rubber nipple pressed against her lips and some milk spilled out. When she tasted the milk, she opened her mouth and latched on. Her sucking was so intense that the bottle was bobbing up and down in Garry’s hand.

“Someone sure is hungry.” Brian chuckled as he watched Feronia.

“She loves it!” Garry said happily. His mouth was open which made it look like he was smiling. He loved the little sounds that she was making as she ate. It was almost too cute for him to handle. When she was done she began to fuss which concerned the little pup. “What’s wrong Feronia?!”

“She needs to burp,” Lou explained calmly.

“Then why isn’t she?”

“She’s too young to do it on her own so she needs some help.” Lou yawned and was about to get up but Brian stopped them by holding up his hand.

“I got her. You just relax.”

“Oh, thanks, Brian.” Lou gave out a sigh of relief and curled up on the sofa. With a chuckle, Brian got up and took Feronia from Garry. He held the small girl up against his chest and began patting her back. Garry watched intently.

“Papa, I think you are patting her too hard!”

“Don’t worry Garry,” Toby reassured. “He won’t hurt her. This is how you burp babies.” Garry’s jaw fell open and everyone laughed. The little pup was learning so many things all in one day.

After a good few seconds of patting, finally, Feronia let out a burp and stopped fussing. Now that the nasty air had been released from her belly she was content and snuggled up against Brian’s chest. He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss right on the top of her head.

Lou smiled as they watched the precious interaction then looked over at Toby. He was smiling too and turned to face Lou who nodded, and he nodded back. He then turned to EJ. “Hey man, can we chat for a sec, outside?” He asked which was followed by a tic. EJ nodded and stood up. As he walked over to Toby, he passed by both Garry and Brian so he gave them both kisses. Garry giggled as he was kissed while Brian blushed.

EJ winked at Brian then left the cabin with Toby right behind him. They walked only a few feet in the forest before EJ stopped and turned to Toby. “So what’s up? Why did you want to talk to me?”

“Well...” Toby tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie which EJ couldn’t see but he could sense that something was off with Toby. He raised an eyebrow and while he was blind, he still had his head facing him making it appear as if he could see. “Well, Lou and I have been talking and...” Toby cleared his throat after a tic had interrupted him.

“Are you finally gonna propose to them? It’s about time man.”

Toby blushed and fumbled over his own feet. “N-No! No. Not yet... It’s still a bit soon...”

“Too soon? _Dude!_ You guys have a kid together!”

“Y-Yeah but... It’s only been six months since we started dating...”

“I’m sure Lou is waiting for you to pop the question.”

“We’ll talk but that isn’t why I asked you out here.” Another tic. He cleared his throat again and resumed talking. “Lou and I have been talking and, well, you, Brian and Garry are very close with us. You are all like family to us and well, you’ve known Lou the longest and have been a great friend to them. So um, we both have appointed you as Feronia’s godfather.”

EJ froze. He didn’t know what to say. It took him a few seconds to process what Toby had just said and when he did, thick, black tears poured from his eye sockets. “W-What..?” EJ squeaked out. “ _Me?_ Her godfather..? Are you serious..?”

“Yeah dude. Lou says you are their best friend and have always been there for them, especially after... _you know_...” Toby didn’t want to voice it but they both knew what he was talking about. Lou had a rough past before meeting Toby and EJ was there for them the whole time.

He was the one who treated their injuries after their sexual assault and he was the one who took care of them during their pregnancy. He was the one who kept Toby calm over the phone until he could get to their house and when he arrived, he was the one who delivered Feronia. Then when Feronia was barely two months old, when she got very sick, he was the one who looked after her and nursed her back to health when she was on the brink of death.

“You have always been there for Lou and they trust you more than anyone. We found it only appropriate to name you Feronia’s godfather.”

EJ grabbed Toby by his arm and pulled him in for a big hug. Toby made a sound of surprise as he was pulled in and awkwardly put his arms around EJ. EJ had no words. He was so overwhelmed with emotion. All that came out of him were loud sobs. His black tears gushed down his face and stained Toby’s sweater but he didn’t mind. He was more than pleased with EJ’s reaction.

When EJ finally composed himself enough to speak, all he could say was “thank you” over and over again and he continued to hug Toby. “I swear I will be the best godfather I can be to her! If anything happens to you two, I will treat her like she was my own child!”

“I know you will my man.” Toby smiled and patted EJ on the shoulder. “You are already a great father to Garry and are already a great uncle to Feronia.” EJ nodded against Toby’s shoulder where he remained for a few more moments before taking a step back.

“Thank you so much! This is such an honour!” A smile spread across his face which showed his sharp teeth. He sniffled then wiped his tears with the sleeve of his dark blue hoodie. “God... I’m so emotional...”

Toby chuckled. “Well, I’m glad because that means Lou and I made the right choice.”

“Was I your first pick or did you consider Brian?”

“I mean, Brian is a good guy, a great uncle but you have been there for Lou, Feronia and I through our hardest times. You were kind enough to house Lou when they were on the run from Jeff and kept them safe. They told me that you saved their life after Jeff tracked them down and attacked.”

“Yeah... I remember that...” EJ went from overjoyed to gloomy as he remembered the event that Toby was referring to. It was before Brian and Garry had entered his life. Lou was on the run, hiding from Jeff and came to EJ. They were covered in cuts and bruises, even one huge laceration to their abdomen which required nearly thirty stitches. EJ was afraid they might die from blood loss but they didn’t. They made it and when they were able to move about, he was sent off on a mission.

After he left, Jeff, who had been watching the cabin, forced his way inside and did unmentionable things to Lou. When EJ returned after a few days he found his friend lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. They had fresh wounds all over, many of them required stitches. EJ couldn’t believe they had survived but they did after many days and nights he managed to nurse them back to health.

On some level, he did blame himself for the attack because he wasn’t there. He left and they were all alone. They were still weak from recovering so they stood no chance against Jeff. It was too easy for him to overpower Lou. He blamed himself for weeks and even now the guilt was still present. If he hadn’t left that day then maybe it wouldn’t have happened.

“How about we head back inside and tell the others the good news?” Toby suggested when he sensed that EJ was going down memory lane. EJ nodded and the two went back inside.

They went in through the front door and they were met with the sight of Garry on the ground with Feronia sitting on a blanket. Her little arms were out in front of her to help her sit up and she watched as Garry showed her his stuffed bunny. “His name is Bonnet and he is the bravest bunny in the world!” He explained to her. “He will protect you from everything!” Feronia giggled and with one hand, reached out to touch the well-loved animal.

“Feronia is very lucky to have Garry as a cousin,” Lou commented as they watched Garry and Feronia. “I’m glad she will grow up with a friend.”

“Yeah, and I know that Garry will be the very best cousin he can be,” EJ replied.

“That he will.” Brian smiled when EJ came up next to him and he leaned over to kiss his cheek. EJ blushed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “What were you and Toby talking about outside?”

“Well, he informed me that he and Lou have named me as Feronia’s godfather.”

“Really?!” Brian asked in surprise. He first looked at EJ then at Toby and Lou. Lou smiled and nodded.

“EJ has been a really good friend to me so I thought it was appropriate.”

“I am so honoured. Come here!” He started walking over to Lou with open arms. Lou smiled and got up from the couch. EJ wrapped his arms around the small proxy and once again, lifted them off the ground and they laughed.

“EJ, must you insist on picking me up when you hug me?”

“Sorry but it makes it easier for me because otherwise, I have to bend down.”

“Hey now, I’m not that short!”

“You are pretty short.”

“Jerk!” Lou laughed as they smacked his arm.

“Oh, you love me!” He put Lou in a headlock and ruffled up their messy brown hair. Lou shrieked with laughter and tried to get away but EJ was stronger than them. When he felt like he had tortured Lou enough, he let his friend go and gave them a quick kiss on the top of their head.

“I hate you so much.”

“Liar.” EJ had a cheeky smirk on his face and that just earned him another smack. Toby and Brian laughed at them while Garry looked on with a puzzled look. Lou was saying that they hated his dad but was acting playful. Did they really hate his dad? They let him give them a kiss. He figured that they were just playing and turned his attention back to Feronia.

The adults all sat back down and chatted for a while as Garry played with Feronia. After a few hours of staying, Toby and Lou decided it was best they head home so they could put Feronia down for her nap. Before they left, EJ gave them both one last hug and gave Lou another kiss, this time on the cheek. “Take care Shorty.”

“Shut up Jerk.” They laughed at the nicknames they had given each other while Brian and Toby watched. They would never understand the friendship the two had. Lou and Toby said goodbye to Garry then headed off to their home with a tired Feronia.


End file.
